The present invention relates to a sport training device, and more particularly to a golf swing training device and a method of using the same.
Golf training exercises are directed to establishing the most efficient utilization of the energy applied to a golf club so that the club is moved with optimum force in the desired direction to most effectively strike a golf ball. The several forces which are combined to move a golf club through its complete swing are developed in a golfer's body (including the golfer's legs), arms, and wrists. The ideal swing--that is, the movement of the golf club from the beginning of the "backswing" through the end of the "follow-through"--comprises a smooth blending of the various forces generated by the golfer and applied to the club to produce the maximum force obtainable in the club head in the desired direction at the time of impact of the club head with the ball. Any random force applied in directions which do not combine with properly directed forces to produce a maximum resultant force reduce the efficiency and effectiveness of a golfer's swing.
The rocking and torsional movements provided by body action of a golfer are coordinated with his arm swing and wrist cocking and uncocking in such manner that the individual forces from each of these movements are applied to the golf club in the maximum cumulative degree possible to minimize the cancellation, in full or partially, of one force by another. The forces from the body action, the arm swing, and the wrist action preferably are all applied to the golf club in a common plane in which the handle and shaft of the club together move through the swing with the point of impact of the club head and the golf ball also lying in this plane. The resultant force with which the club head strikes the ball is preferably as near as practicable the sum of these individual forces. Obviously, random or transient forces applied from the body, arms, or wrists of the golfer to the handle of the club reduce the magnitude of the force being applied to the club head into the common plane and necessarily changes the direction and magnitude of the ultimate resultant force applied to the golf ball.
Regrettably, even diligent practice of a swing with a golf club does not necessarily lead to improvement of the swing. The golf club frequently fails to indicate to the user that an error is being committed in the swing so the user ends up making the same mistake over and over again, thereby developing a "muscle memory" (i.e., a set behavioral pattern at the muscle level) which includes the error. Thus practice swinging may indeed have a negative effect unless a skilled trainer is present to observe and report to the user on errors noted in the practice swings.
Even where the user is aware of the error in the muscle memory and attempts to consciously correct the same in his practice swings, it is difficult to overcome the established muscle memory and establish a new one in direct opposition to the established muscle memory.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf swing training device which makes evident errors in the swing.
Another object is to provide such a device which assists in building new muscle memory for a correct swing without directly opposing the established muscle memory for a defective swing.
A further object is to provide such a device which can be used in different configurations for different training exercises.
It is also an object to provide such a device which is of safe and economical construction, easy to maintain and use.
It is a further object to provide a method of using such a device to correct swinging errors.